


Tropes

by JanePrince



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanePrince/pseuds/JanePrince
Summary: Every fanfic trope of the alphabet.A non-linear timeline of:Angus MacGyver/Reader





	1. Almost Kiss

Mac had a history of falling for his crushes a bit too quickly.

But now, Mac was nearly pining after you. Much to the joy of his friends and co-workers.

Mac's crush on you started after a particularly brutal mission. The whole team was banged up pretty bad but Mac and Jack got the worst of it. Jack got the most stitches and Mac was unconscious until he woke up to you checking his vitals. And the medicine must have been a bit stronger than Mac thought as he apparently mumbled a 'pretty' comment to you. The team hadn't let him live it down since.

Later, when Mac got off medical leave and was sober (and alone), he came to personally thank you for taking care of him. "Sorry if I said anything weird while I was..." Mac struggled with the apology. He didn't want to offend you because, yes, you were very pretty but he didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with his actions.

Instead, you laughed and smiled at him. Mac's heart skipped a beat.

"It's okay. Really. Jack said somethings about grilled cheese and the Cowboys when we gave him some of the good stuff too."

Mac grinned. "That would probably be about the Greenbay Packers and Cowboy rivalry. The game is on this Sunday. It's all he's talked about for the past few weeks."

"Yeah, you look really pumped about watching it with him," You joked sarcastically. "Something tells me you're not much of a sports watcher."

"I do actually like to watch sports but I prefer the robotic kind," Mac stuffed his hands in his pockets a little nervous. He was afraid this conversation would have been awkward and weird but so far he was enjoying talking to you.

"You mean... like those robotics competitions kids in school do?"

"Exactly!" Mac's face brightened immediately at your guess. "It's actually kinda amazing to watch as it gives you a different perspective of watching engineering at work. Because as adults we tend to get caught up in only what experts do which is a bit of a flaw as that kind of thinking halts the scientific process-"

Mac saw your eyes shine with amusement as you barely held back your grin.

"-and I'm doing it again." He cut himself off.

"Doing what?" You tilted your head in confusion.

"Rambling. I tend to do that a lot." Mac sighed and looked down at his shoes embarrassed.

"That's okay. You looked really happy talking about it so I didn't mind."

And that's when Mac fell.

-

"C'mon, man! Just invite her over for post-mission drinks. It's the perfect time!" Jack exclaimed excitedly from behind his best friend. "She really helped us out of a bind when we had to patch up Riley back there with that needle and lighter trick and you have been making moon eyes at her-"

"I have not been making moon eyes-"

"-for months now and we're all getting a little impatient. Because if you don't ask her out Bozer or I will do it for you."

Mac paused turning around. He started to speak but held his tongue, thinking over his words. "Don't you dare."

Mac regretted saying those words as he saw Jack's face turn to genuine excitement. Almost as if to say 'Challenge Accepted.'

"Don't-" Mac pointed at Jack but Jack had already darted back down the hallway to the labs to find you. "Jack!" Mac yelled as he quickly ran after the man.

But he was too late as the door to the medical lab was conveniently locked and Jack had already found you.

-

Mac couldn't decide if his friends were the best people he ever met or just plain evil.

You had arrived precisely on time bringing homemade divinity. Something that Jack would not stop talking about when you told him you were from the South too.

Conversation flowed easily enough when the rest of the team arrived but about an hour in they all started to leave. Which was way too early than normal.

"Leanna and I haven't gone out in a while so see ya later guys," Bozer waved as he ushered Leanna out the door with him.

"I promised my dad I would go hang out with him pretty early tomorrow," Riley took a few empty bottles as she said goodbye.

"Jack and I need to go over protocol... _again_. First thing in the morning, Dalton." "What?!"

Evil. It was plain evil Mac decided.

"I think I should go too. I'm sure you'd like some rest," You stood up from your seat around the fire pit.

"No!" Mac said too quickly as he stood up with you. "I mean, I mean, no, it's okay. You can stay. I don't mind. Unless you have morning plans too."

Mac could have sworn he saw your shoulders relax in relief.

"No, I'm free. I don't mind staying. This is nice after all," You gestured abstractly. "The med team is close but doing stuff like this isn't really possible. Too many long hours makes you just want to go home instead of getting drinks sometimes."

And so the conversation continued. Mac talked to you about anything he could think of to just be able to talk with you alone as much as possible. At one point he even got you to talk about the subject of which carnival ride was the best based solely on mechanical engineering.

Your phone decided to cut you off as a notification popped up. It wasn't the social media alert but the time which caused you to gape. "Oh gosh, it's past midnight."

"Is it?" Mac asked a bit shocked himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you."

"I'm not on shift tomorrow if that's what you're worried about. I go back on Tuesday. But I do think I need to let you get some sleep. Doctor's orders." You teased as you walked back to the front door of Mac's house.

Mac smiled enjoying your little banter. "Well I can't argue with a doctor." He moved a bit closer to you as you both stood at the door.

"Good because I would hate to make you go on bed rest while you're trying to save the world."

"I wouldn't mind too much. After all, I would be in good hands."

Mac was inches from you now. The air was tight and hot but welcoming. Your eyes flickered to his lips a few times. A sign that encouraged him you both wanted it.

"How do you know they would be my hands?" Your voiced dropped to a whisper. "I'm not the only doctor on duty at the Phoenix."

"True," Mac's voice dipped to match yours, "but your's is the prettiest."

You smiled so wide that your teeth showed. Another sign Mac took as he decided to take the plunge to press his lips-

_BRING!_

The two of you jumped away from each other as Mac's phone rang loudly from his back pocket. Reluctantly, he pulled it out apologizing to you as he read the notification.

_MESSAGES_  
_**Jack Dalton**  
Well??? How did it go buddy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:  
> Bed Sharing


	2. Bed Sharing

You knew the so-called 'risks' of dating the infamous Angus MacGyver.

Everyone heard the stories of the incredible (and downright dangerous) missions him and his team went on. Sometimes a few assignments were so hush hush that your fellow employees would create their own theories as to what went down to cause such interesting wounds. The medical department was probably the worst as you all had front row seats to check the injuries after every mission.

No theory was too insane or impossible. HALO jumping, swimming with sharks, Fast and Furious style car chases. Though there was one time someone suggested that a monkey cut off the electricity to a large South American city because it stole Mac's Swiss Army knife but no one could get behind that one.

So expecting a normal relationship with Mac never crossed your mind. You knew he would travel a lot, get hurt a lot, and put himself in danger a lot but never did you imagine you would ever be in those situations with him.

"This is not how I wanted our first date to go."

"Well I would hope so."

Mac chuckled but was cut off short due to the sharp pain in his ribs. "Ow."

"Easy. You need to steady your breathing and stop standing," You grabbed Mac's hand and gently guided him over to a small twin bed shoved in the corner. "Matty said to wait for Jack and the others... here."

You hesitated on the last word as the very tiny and very dusty cabin in the woods definitely had better days. It was a safe house, Matty had said over the phone after being chased down by some sketchy guys following you and Mac a little too closely on the hiking trails. Mac lost his footing at one point while causing a distraction for you to get a head start. This resulted in the broken bone.

The two of you were to stay put if at all possible until backup came.

"Again, I'm sorry. I was hoping we could just turn off everything and just-"

"Listen to the quiet?" You interrupted. "Yeah. Me too. But at least I listened to Jack when he said to always take my cell phone when I go anywhere with you."

Mac rolled his eyes good-naturedly but once again he sucked in a sharp breath of pain.

"Okay, that's enough from you," You walked over to pull a small item from your bag on one of the wooden chairs. "Luckily your reputation precedes you as I came slightly prepared."

"Matty?" Mac guessed as you pulled a thin water-repellent blanket from the small pouch.

"Matty," You confirmed as you laid it out on the bed. "Now lay down and focus on breathing slowly."

"I can't do that while-" Mac made to stand back up as you were trying to get him to lie down.

"No, sir. Doctor's orders. Besides I already let you Home Alone the place up. We wait like Director Webber says."

Mac looked behind you to look at his crude door handle electroshock device along with the few pieces of furniture used as a blockade. The windows shades were pulled down as a small flashlight sat on the fireplace mantle that is being used to see while enveloped in near darkness. One of the chairs legs was broken off and nearby for either of you to use as a weapon. The young agent looked back up at you and saw he wasn't going to win and settled back down on to the bed slowly with an audible exhale. And another wince of discomfort.

You noticed but also saw the look of disappointment in Mac's eyes. He planned every detail of your shared date. Early morning coffee and pancakes at a little breakfast nook around sunrise, drive about a 100 miles out of Los Angeles to get to Los Padres National Park, hike for a few hours, take a few photos, and get dinner at the diner you mentioned seeing on the way there. Mac chose to conveniently forget to mention he hoped for a kiss by the end of the night. But he did let it slip that he tricked his friends into doing their own off-time activities so they would be too preoccupied to spy on his.

You could practically see the wheels and gears turning in his mind. Part of it to keep you safe and the other on how to salvage what was left of the date.

"Keep scooching over. I need room too."

Mac looked up at you confused but did as you said as you kept motioning with your hands for him to make a spot for you.

The blanket crinkled as you laid down next to him on the bed. "Not exactly the Orion but I think this will do."

Mac placed a hand on his broken rib as he tired to focus on your orders and not laugh. "Technically it's too late for the Orion. That's a winter constellation."

You giggled. "Of course you know constellations too. Is there anything you don't have a general basis of knowledge on?"

"When our next date is?"

You turned your head, eyes shining. "I would say the stars are in your favor, Angus MacGyver."

Mac turned to face you, smiling. "There's actually a full moon next week. Since it's the third of four full moons in this season, it will be a blue moon. It only happens once every few years."

"So you're saying this future date of ours is 'once in a blue moon' opportunity?"

"Yeah," He hummed as he started at you, interlacing his free hand with one of yours. "I would hate to wait another two point seven years to show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:  
> Coffee Shop AU


End file.
